


Double Take

by ArtemisRae



Series: 5_loves [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Backstory, Canon - Manga, Community: 5_loves, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first two times they meet. Urahara is dismayed to learn they have more in common than he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 5_loves, where the challenge is to write five stories about five relationships a single character has. I claimed Urahara, and my prompt for this story was "ugly". This story assumes that Isshin's captainship was post Urahara and Yoruichi's exile.

* * *

   
The first time they met he let Isshin knee him in the face.   
   
           When he opened his eyes again – _not_ that the shinigami had really knocked him out – he found the Captain casually eating an apple and looking supremely unimpressed.   
   
           "So you're the reason the Hollow count is so high around here," Isshin greeted cheerfully him, spraying apple everywhere.   
   
           "Gurk," was Urahara's answer, as he wondered where his sandals have landed.  
   
           "Why'd you let me do that?" Isshin asked, his tone equal parts amusement and curiosity.   
   
           "I have no idea what you're talking about," Urahara muttered, sitting up and searching for his fan, wondering how he was to perform his act of injured dignity without it. "I'm just a humble shop keeper."  
   
           Isshin snorted. "Apparently the standards for captainship have risen in the last few years."  
   
           Urahara's eyes narrowed. "And they made you one anyway?"  
   
           Isshin laughed at that, smiling wide and throwing his head back, before shaking his head and offering Urahara a hand up. "So why'd you choose this little hole in the Earth?"   
   
           "Oh, you know," Urahara remarked mildly as they both tuned their attention to the howl riding north on the wind. "The night life."  
   
           Isshin hoisted his zanpakuto and gave a dark chuckle. "Streets are dangerous this time of night." He turned his head away, towards the reiatsu they could both feel rapidly approaching, then stiffened as if he had suddenly remembered something of great importance. With a smirk, he glanced back at Urahara over one shoulder. "I would head on home if I were you, unless you've managed to retain some power in those gigai you're so famous for?"  
   
           Urahara gave Isshin his most innocent look and lumbered several steps to his right, relying heavily on his cane for support. Isshin was still smirking when Urahara straightened abruptly, lifted his cane, and with a flash of red light destroyed the Hollow that was coming up from behind.   
   
           The smirk remained, but Isshin's eyes widened.   
   
           "I'm not sure what you're insinuating, Captain Kurosaki," Urahara said delicately, rearranging his coat. "As I said before, I'm just a humble shopkeeper."  
   
           He never looked back, but he heard Isshin's laughter, long and deep and with a slight edge of hysteria following him down the street. "Guess you're good for something other than taking care of Karakura's stray cats!" the captain called before they went their separate ways.   
   


* * *

   
   
           The second time they met he let Isshin strong-arm him into creating a gigai as a wedding present.   
   
           He wasn't sure why he let Isshin do such a thing; his gigai weren't the type of things he liked to play around with. The ones he created all had a definite purpose in mind, and so he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that all Isshin wanted was a regular old gigai.  
   
           "It's not fair," he couldn't help whining to Yoruichi, who'd chosen to grace the shop with her presence for the first time since the previous summer. "I could do amazing things with this gigai, and all he wants is some dumb old thing that looks exactly like he does now."  
   
           "You're the dumb old thing, Kisuke," Yoruichi responded easily, stretching out luxuriously underneath the artificial sun.   
   
           "…Old?!" he questioned with a hurt glance, but she continued on without a hint of remorse.   
   
           "The point is to not attract attention. That's why he's settling down," she explained with a wearily patient tone.  
   
           "Hm." Urahara sniffed. "If he really wanted to get out he wouldn't settle here in Karakura Town. And are you honestly telling me that if you weren't already a cat you wouldn't want the ability to grow claws at will? 'Cause I can do that."  
   
           "The only time I ever use my claws is on you." Yoruichi sighed, closing her eyes and rolling onto her back. "I doubt Kurosaki will need them."  
   
           "Well at the very least," Urahara picked up again, "he could let me fix his face. Have you seen Masaki? It's completely unfair that a woman of her caliber will spend the rest of her life looking at…" here he gestured uselessly to the form in front of him, "_This_."  
   
           "I doubt she'll complain much," Yoruichi intoned patiently. "I don't."  
   
           "I mean, really," he barreled on. "A little tweak to the nose or his teeth, I could even make it so his voice isn't as obnoxious and – wait, did you just…?" he turned to look at her, but she was busy cleaning her paws and wasn't looking at him.  
   
           "I just think," Urahara finally said, a far more mild tone to his voice, "that a woman like Masaki could do way better."  
   
           "_I_ think," Yoruichi answered with bored finality, "that you and Kurosaki have a lot in common."  
   
           He frowned at her and returned to his project, refusing to give too much thought to her words.   
 

* * *


End file.
